Old friends part 1
by odiexl36
Summary: iolaus gos missing hercules and jason try to find him and who got him


*** Old friends*  
Part 1

Oh my gods.! i am so hungery ioluas allways hungery said hercules.  
i thought that bell would ever ring. i hate test day ioluas said out loud.  
i dont think anyone really likes test day. hercules laughted.  
as they walked to the lunch was putting alot of food on hes plate. hercules looked at him putting some of the food back. iolaus hercules snaped at him.  
you cant eat all was peace of bread. sticking out iolaus mouth, yes i can.  
ioluas took the bread out of hes mouth.

*  
they walked to there table,and sat was looking for the honey everything on the table in different stop that said hercules. wheres the honey iolaus looked at hercules like he hide it.  
where is it iolaus snaped iam looked at him. i dont know.  
why would i take the honey.i need it for my bread iolaus said.  
just then kora came over with fresh curly she laughted.  
she placed it on the table with a smiles back why thank you as he looks down hes eyes sparkle with there rubs hes head and walks yea she likes me says iolaus then smiles.

*  
lunch was over and the boys went back to there classes.  
iolaus walked in the class room and sat down.  
little that he knew something bad was going to happend.  
the teacher was walking in looking no the teacher fussed to hes self.  
i left it he said to hes ioluas got up asked whats wrong.  
i must droped my ring in the stables he said. can you go get it for me ioluas.  
sure i will be right back and he smiled.

iolaus took off down the hall. he started to whisle .  
as he came to the outside door, then walked to the stables.  
walked inside. he started to look for the teachers watch.  
just then iolaus heard a sound. he turned to looked hmm nothing he started to whisle then someone put a hand over hes mouth and took him.  
moments later the teacher was waiting for iolaus to come back.  
but he did not come bell was walking down the hall.  
the teacher seen hercules walking .have you seen ioluas the teacher asked hercules.  
i asked him to get my watch, i droped it in the stables. he never came back the teacher said.

hercules was a little worried, but then remembered iolaus tryed to leave the school before.  
i have to go see whats going on he then jason came behind hercules and laughted.  
they walked a few moments. where are you off to hercules, hey wheres iolaus jason asked.  
hercules looked at jason i think something happend to looks going to the stables hercules go to said they got to the stables iolaus are you here buddy.  
they both looked around there was no horses missing.  
hercules seemed more !!!! jason yelled out.  
as hercules steped more inside, he steped on something. he bent down to pick it hercules took it in hes hands and dangled it.

iolaus medallion they both said in they know iolaus is in trouble.  
iolaus allways has that even sleeps with it and jason walks out ofthe stables.  
they seen foot followed them to a dark ally near the market in the village.  
hercules stoped and no hercules said. this is iolaus old hang out he said.  
when iolaus was out on the streets. when he was a thieve. this is where he do they want with iolaus jason asked.i dont know hercules lets go jason jumped and ready.  
no no hercules said they are dangerous .we have to think of a plane.

***********

moments later iolaus woke up in a bed.  
tied iolaus your awake a voice said.  
we need your help he said. as ioluas still a little dizzy.  
sorry about that friend he of habbit,he laughted.  
marko? said am i tied up iolaus about that to.  
we need your help. just then hercules and jason came up the a window.  
and seen iolaus laying on the bed tied a guy standing over him.  
jason and hercules,looked at each other in shock.  
what was going on in both ran to the side door. and bursted inside.  
the thieve grabed ioluas hair. and took a knife and placed it to iolaus throat.

*  
back up! move away,the guy shouts at hercules and jason.  
still holding on to away i said he shouted again.  
hercules and jason try to talk to the then a group and guys came running towards hercules and the fight begain.  
as hercules was figthing. he seen the guy taking iolaus out the door.  
hercules!! iolaus tryed to run to help iolaus,as ioluas was taking out the door 4 guys blocked the had weapons in there looked at them and i thought this was going to be hard.

*  
as iolaus got outside.i dont want to hurt you iolaus the guy said.  
but your friends are, just then before he could say another word. 4 guys flew out the side door.  
hercules walked out. hey!! hercules shouted. let iolaus turned to hes old friend. you really made him mad iolaus guy was about to grab iolaus again.  
as hercules walked up and grabed him by the neck. leave your hands off him.  
and hercules held him in the air with one do want with ioluas hercules asked.  
stop hercules isnt trying to hurt me said looked at him what do you need me for?  
ioluas slowly puts the guy back to the ground. 


End file.
